Blood and Stone
by l.clark1970
Summary: Sam's Stanford dream falls apart. on the streets he doesn't think things can get worse, he should know better than to tempt fate. Striped of his humanity and memories, his body used by any who can pay until he is bought by one who would conquer the world
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: once again I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural_

 **Chapter 1**

Sam hated this, this wasn't how it was meant to be. He'd gotten a full ride and he was going to graduate college, prove he could be something other than a hunter. But everything had fallen apart and now he was alone and on the streets of Palo Alto with no money and nowhere to stay. He huddled deeper into his jacket and closed his eyes trying to sleep but he was so cold.

"Well you're a pretty thing."

Hazel eyes snapped open at the words, instinct screaming he was in danger. He went to get up, but his back hit the wall as red light slammed into him and his world went black. He never saw the two men who approached him and then with the wave of a wand his body floated up so that his shoulder could be grabbed and then the alley was empty.

Sam woke to liquid being forced down his throat and he choked, trying to get away from it. It was foul, and he didn't want to drink, he tried to spit it out, but more was forced into his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow. His fingers and toes began to tingle and then it spread through his body, leaving him feeling heavy and distant, his vision unfocused.

"You will answer my questions immediately, understood?" A male voice called.

"Yes." It was his voice, but it didn't feel like he was talking.

"What is your name and age?"

"Samuel Winchester, 19."

"Where is your family?"

"Don't know." He couldn't stop speaking, he had no control of his own body and it terrified him.

"Why were you in the alley?"

"Nowhere to go, no money."

"Stand up." The voice commanded, and Sam stood up shakily, heavily lidded eyes staring blankly ahead. "Remove your clothes." Sam wanted to panic, to fight, but his hands moved on their own to pull his jacket off and then his shirts. What were they and how were they controlling him? His underwear hit the floor, leaving him naked and vulnerable. "Not bad, you'll do with a few changes. After all our clientele are very particular." He heard movement and then a blurry figure was in front on him with something in his hand. "Drink." He commanded, holding out a vial and Sam tried his hardest to disobey but his hand reached out to take it, lifting it to his mouth. He swallowed the contents and then crumpled, wanting to scream as his body convulsed on the hard ground. It hurt! Finally, it was over, and the pain slowly faded away. "Stand up." The command came again and once again his body obeyed but there was something different. His vision was clearer, sharp even, but the world was dull, all shades of grey, not a bit of colour. He heard a chuckle and then he was turned to face another wall, a mirror, and he wanted to scream as he saw himself.

The figure staring back was not human, was not Samuel Winchester. It was some sort of creature with black leathery wings extending from its back, nails replaced by claws, his hair shaggy and long enough to lay over his shoulders and his eyes… his pupils were slitted and now white, while what used to be the whites were now black as well as what had been hazel.

The man laughed, obviously knowing Sam was aware. "You will make us a lot of money now Sammy, well once you're trained and tamed. Soon you will serve willingly."

Sam wanted to scream at him, to deny it, but all he could do was stand and stare at the monster he had become. He wanted his brother, Dean would fix this. He heard a door open and then a hand ran over his back between his wings and he felt his body shiver in reaction. No, please no. But there was nothing he could do as he was touched and aroused, his body reacting without his wanting it. He was pushed down on the hard, cold floor and then he wanted to scream as his body was violated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

His knees hurt. Admitting that pain made it easier to ignore other, more intimate, pain. Why were they doing this to him? He couldn't move, no matter how he tried his body was no longer his to command, it was like he was an observer to events and he no longer knew how long he'd been there. Months? Years? Forever? They called him Sammy when they came to 'train' him, they shouldn't call him that, only…. only one person could…. who? A hand in his hair pulled his head back and his body made a small noise of pleasure when he wanted to scream. A hand moved across his naked skin and he could feel the effects as his body became aroused.

"Good boy Sammy." The voice was never the same, different people coming to use him, to break him. He tried to hold on, praying someone would save him but he knew it was working. Locked up in a dark room, never alone for long before someone else would come for training, it was getting hard to remember life before this place. He had a family, he knew he did….didn't he? But then why hadn't they saved him? He whimpered in need as he was touched, receiving a chuckle in response even as his pliant body was moved to hands and knees, his head hanging, hair falling over his face. He couldn't stop the noises that spilled from him as rough hands grasped his hips and he was pulled back against another body. He wanted….he….family….

Sammy stayed on his knees, staring at the floor even as a hand ran through his hair. He had lost all sense of time, his past fading away until all sense of self was erased. He didn't know it, but as that had happened, he had gradually regained control of his body since there was no need for them to control him when he had no will of his own. He was Sammy, he obeyed and made people feel good.

"Who are you?"

"Sammy," he answered immediately, they liked that. He didn't know it but his voice had changed, slighter deeper yet also softer.

"What are you?"

"Nothing."

"Good boy, I think you're ready now." The words made Sammy feel good, he wanted to please. "Follow me." Sammy stood and obediently followed into a new room, one with a grand bed. At the man's command Sammy obediently lay on the bed and then sighed in pleasure as a collar clicked around his throat, the chain being secured to the wall. "You know why you are here Sammy?"

"To obey and please." He did not make eye contact, staring downward, only people made eye contact. Sammy knew then that he was alone. He lay there, mind drifting as he waited. Eventually someone settled on the bed beside him.

"Look at me."

Sammy obeyed, turning his head to see a man lying naked beside him. A hand gently stroked his back between his wings and Sammy purred in pleasure.

"You're beautiful." Lips pressed against his and Sammy knew this, so he parted his lips, letting the man do as he pleased. "Will you do anything I ask?"

"Yes." Sammy whimpered.

"Good boy." The man smirked, and Sammy let him do as he wished, obeying his every command and he was only the first of many men and women who came to the bed.

Sammy spread himself out in offering as he felt another approaching. It was a man this time, with messy hair and serious eyes. "Hello Sammy." A hand gently stroked his hair and Sammy purred at the touch.

"Hello Master." He responded shyly, nuzzling into the hand.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered as he stared at the creature sprawled out on the massive bed. It was true, Sammy was utterly stunning but that was too be expected in a place like this. He stroked leathery wings gently and watched him writhe in pleasure, light grey skin flushing darker in arousal. "I want you." He whispered, hands moving to caress the strong, lean body. He gently entered Sammy's mind to ensure he wasn't a trap only to find nothing but the need to please and obey. There were no memories except vague flashes of those who had been in his bed before. Whoever he had been before being brought here was completely gone. There was no way to tell if he had always been part creature or had once been fully human either. Harry claimed his lips, earning a sigh of pleasure even as Sammy submitted to his administrations. "Do you know who I am?"

"Master." Sammy answered, anyone who came was Master till they were gone. He bared his throat and spread his legs further, body on fire.

Harry nipped at his throat before shifting into position, it had been too long since he'd had a partner. When you were the ruler of an ever-growing Empire, it made letting anyone into your bed dangerous. That was why he had come here under a false name and wearing a heavy cloak. His cause was new to America, but they did get news from Europe. He kissed him again, being careful of the baby fangs, even as they moved together, his magic curiously moving around Sammy who made sounds of pleasure, wings spread out beneath him. Harry pulled out and rolled Sammy over, pulling him up to his hands and knees and Sammy let his head and wings hang, panting softly for air even as he whimpered in need. Harry pressed back in and Sammy pressed back against him. Harry encouraged Sammy to move against him, not wanting a totally passive partner. "Let me hear you Sammy." He breathed into the slender neck as he nibbled at it. Sammy obeyed, begging and pleading between whines and gasps. Finally, he cried out in pleasure, going limp and Harry gently lowered him to the bed, rolling him onto his back. Sammy blinked dazedly up at him as Harry stroked his face. "Good boy, such a good boy." He praised. He kissed him again and then went to find the person who ran the establishment, he wanted Sammy for himself.

Sammy woke slowly to find himself still collared but this place was different. He sat up and looked around curiously, feeling no fear. Then the last Master walked in and Sammy lowered his head submissively. "Good morning Sammy. Do you like your new home?"

"Yes Master."

"From now on I am your Master, you belong only to me." Harry tipped his head up and stared into black and white eyes.

"Yes Master." He didn't really understand, not yet, but that was usually the correct answer.

"Good boy." Harry stroked his hair and Sammy leant into his touch, purring. Light began to come into the room through the window and Harry waited, wanting to know if his guess over Sammy's species was correct, all he was missing was a tail after all and he had been kept in an underground room with no natural light.

As the sunlight hit Sammy's cool skin his eyelids drooped sleepily, and he slumped against Harry, a small sound of confusion coming from him as lethargy kicked in. Harry lowered him onto the bed, seeing his eyes become unfocused and glassy. Sammy yawned, flashing fangs, even as the sunlight intensified. He lifted a heavy hand towards his Master and the limb stiffened, skin becoming hard and dark grey, quickly spreading over his body even as heavy eyelids drooped but didn't close and his eyes unfocused, vision fading out. "Ma." Was as far as he got before his entire body turned to stone.

Harry got off the bed, standing over the stone statue. He touched the cold, hard stone, running his hand over it to determine the type, it felt like granite to him. He had taken longer than what records said a Gargoyle should to turn to stone but then if he was only part Gargoyle then perhaps that gave him some very slight resistance, slowing his transformation once hit by sunlight. "Sleep well Sammy, my little gargoyle." He left Sammy there, knowing he was safe as stone. He had work to do after all, taking over a country wasn't easy. He went to clean up in the bathroom and smirked at his reflection, seeing the slight red tint to emerald eyes, signs of Dark Magic overuse. He was succeeding where Tom never had. Britain and France were securely his and America was next.

 _TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: as stated previously._

 _Don't expect any HP character to be a good person at all. Reasons for that will come out as the story progresses. Use of imperious curse is a mild occurrence. You have been warned._

 **Chapter 2**

Harry found it hard to concentrate throughout the day even as he met with his Generals to plan their conquest of America. His thoughts kept drifting to the currently stone statue on his bed. He had plans for the young Gargoyle and was looking forward to sunset, thankful he had nothing planned this evening. To have a bed mate who couldn't even understand the idea of betrayal let alone plot such a thing was going to be marvellous. And he could do with Sammy as he pleased since any injuries would heal during his stone transformation. The things he did now, that he would dream of, would have sickened him as a child. But that was what he had been, a naive child used by two sides of a war. It hadn't been until three years after he killed Tom that he had come to understand him and how right he had been on certain topics.

Finally, the meetings were done, and he returned to his quarters in time to watch as the sun set, and darkness spread. As the light faded the grey began to lighten to Sammy's skin tone, his outstretched arm dropping limp to the mattress even as he turned from stone to flesh and blood once more. He slowly blinked as his vision returned and Harry reached out to stroke the nearest wing gently.

Sammy stirred slowly and then blinked in confusion. "Master?" He felt strange even as energy rushed through him.

"It's alright Sammy, you're a gargoyle, well part. What happened is normal for your kind. You turn to stone in the day if exposed to sunlight but are flesh at night. You've never experienced it before because you lived away from the light." Harry explained, wondering if the boy would understand anything of that.

Gargoyle. The word meant nothing to him, half of what Master said simply didn't mean anything. But he obeyed and accepted it as normal. "Yes Master." His Master smiled and pulled him close, kissing him. Sammy sighed in pleasure, body pliant as his Master touched him, any thought of what had been said fleeing his mind as he was rolled onto his hands and knees.

When he was done Harry held Sammy against his chest, stroking his side calmingly as Sammy's breathing steadied. He kissed behind a grey ear and Sammy sighed, eyes half closed. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked, not sure if Gargoyles actually ate. They breathed, slept and procreated so it made sense they needed some sort of sustenance. Harry summoned a house elf who nodded eagerly and vanished, their instinctive knowledge of what was needed coming in handy. Mipsy soon returned with two trays, one with Harry's food and the other with a plate of raw fish for Sammy. Harry watched as Sammy sniffed at the fish before glancing his way. "Eat Sammy." He knew Sammy wouldn't without permission, so he gave it and watched the young Gargoyle rip into the fish, wondering how old he actually was. he seemed young but that could be due to a lack of memory and ability to learn.

Harry sat back in his chair, studying the map of America even as his fingers played with Sammy's hair, the young gargoyle kneeling at his feet with only a small bit of fabric covering him to keep others from looking at what belonged to Harry. His lieutenants stood around, waiting for orders since they had given their reports. "I want some of these so-called Hunters captured for interrogation. As for those they hunt, either they join or die." He finally commanded, and they bowed before leaving. "Maybe this place needs some protective decorations." Harry grinned, they would get what they needed from the hunters and then they would be punished for eternity for their crimes against other species. He would kill but he took no pleasure in causing pain and he'd heard these hunters did. Sammy's kind were extremely rare but that could be changed, they could even start a breeding colony for Gargoyles, ensuring their bases were well protected. Sammy just purred and leant into his touch, understanding he was pleased.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A week later Neville's group dragged in an older woman and her daughter, both restrained and glassy eyed under the effects of the Imperius curse. "Presents Harry," Neville called, his Godbrother one of the few allowed to use his name or come and go as he pleased.

"Hunters?" Harry asked from where he was lounging on his 'Throne' and Neville smirked. Harry stood, leaving Sammy kneeling by his Throne, awake since he had been in the lightproof room since before sunrise. Harry walked over to inspect the two women. "Where did you find them?"

"Turns out they run a roadhouse that caters to hunters, we left it intact and a guard in place. Figured either we can pick them off as they come or send the women back to gather information."

Harry gently clasped the chin of the younger, tipping her head up to see pretty brown eyes hidden by the mass of long wavy blond hair. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the slightest twitch from the other woman, obviously her Mother. "You must be strong willed to fight the Imperius, but that's what family does, isn't it? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her."

Ellen heard his words through the fog of warmth invading her mind and was unable to react in any way. She was terrified in the tiny corner of her mind that was able to realise what was happening to them. These men had walked in as they were closing and before she could grab her shotgun or tell Jo to run, they'd raised wooden sticks and said something Latin…Imperious…filling her mind with the nice warmth and then it had seemed such a good idea to call Jo to join her and then walk over to the men. now they were here, wherever here was and at the complete mercy of these beings.

Jo felt like she was floating, the most wonderful feeling. Every thought and worry in her head were wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching her and then a gentle hand lifted her head and she could see a very nice-looking man in front of her. he was speaking, but his words were distant, not penetrating the bliss she was floating in.

" _Kneel before your Lord."_

Those words formed in her mind and she knelt because why not? It seemed like a wonderful thing to do.

"Seems the daughter doesn't have the will to even try to fight. They will both make good additions to dear Sammy's race. Take them to a room and ensure they are tended to." Harry ordered, and the two women were removed. Neville walked with Harry back to the Throne, petting Sammy on the head like he was a dog as he passed, leaning against the back of the chair as Harry dropped into it, hand drifting to Sammy's shaggy hair.

"You really plan to try to repopulate Gargoyles?"

"Why not, they're very useful."

"Point," Neville grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, getting an annoyed pout from the slightly younger male. "But how? Sammy's not a full blood and even if he was, crossbreeding is almost impossible."

"Actually, it turns out Sammy was human once. I finally got answers out of the House where I found him."

"Oh?" Neville was curious, glancing down at the Gargoyle who appeared unaware of their discussion. This practically mindless creature had once been human?

"They keep good records. His name was once Samuel Winchester and he was nineteen when they found him freezing on the streets near Stanford University where he apparently had been attending on a full scholarship until he was kicked out over having illegal weapons. Turns out he was a hunter from what they could find. He couldn't find his family, so he ended up on the streets where recruiters found him. He was then transformed using a potion and a liquid imperious was used on him until his mind broke and accepted what they told him. It took two years for him to be reduced to this, his mind and sense of self were that strong."

"You got the potion off them, didn't you?"

"Of course. Blaise and Hermione have been refining it so that we can control exactly how far the transformation goes, that way we can produce full blooded Gargoyles or ones that that have so little that they do not fall under the stone sleep." Harry grinned, and Neville laughed.

"Bet they're enjoying the challenge."

"Sure money," Harry agreed.

"So, what will be done with the hunters, take their knowledge, wipe their minds and then transform them?"

"Wouldn't be much of a punishment if they forgot why they are being punished. Perhaps some will be granted the gift of forgetting but no, there are other ways of ensuring loyalty and obedience and many will remain in the stone sleep unless needed for an actual defence."

Neville nodded, that was just and fair. Non-magical humans were the enemy, hunters were even worse than a normal human. They deserved whatever Harry decided. Luna…for Luna this would be done.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy nuzzled at his Master, feeling utterly boneless and sated. He felt his Master's chest moved as he chuckled, he liked it when Master was happy. He felt a gentle tug on his collar and moved with it. He was led to where the sleepy light came from and Master pushed, moving something he could see through off to the side and then Sammy was guided through, hair moving about his face. He felt the tug of the chain being attached and was confused, a whimper slipping free.

"It's alright Sammy, kneel down," Harry soothed, and Sammy dropped to his knees on the window ledge hundreds of feet above the ground. Harry watched as Sammy relaxed, eyes half closed, head tipped back slightly as his Gargoyle instincts kicked in for the first time beyond the stone sleep. Harry could see the tint of pink on the horizon even as Sammy yawned, body detecting the coming dawn from other hints in the open air. His body began to slump forward into a hunched position, wings lifting up over his head. His hands shifted to grip the edge of the ledge firmly, lips parting to reveal baby fangs. Harry shifted, seeing black and white eyes becoming glassy as the light built and then his body began to stiffen. As the first real light of morning his Sammy's skin hardened, darkening into stone and leaving him frozen in place, for the first time looking like a real Gargoyle. Harry patted the stone back. "Sleep well Sammy." He moved back, closing the window before going to grab a nap before starting his day.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Neville entered the room where the younger woman was being held, studying her where she sat on a chair, staring off into space. "What is your name?"

"Joanna Beth Harvelle," she answered since he was the one who had cursed her, his voice was the only thing able to penetrate the floating, empty sensation.

"How old are you?" He took the seat opposite her.

"Nineteen."

So, five years his junior. Poor kid. He would petition Harry that she be one of those whose minds was wiped before even undergoing the transformation and he knew Harry would agree due to her age. She was still young enough and living at home, so her attitudes were formed by her Mother, she hadn't known any different. He set up the dictaquill and reached over to take her hand, feeling the weapons calluses that were forming. "Do you have a nickname?"

"Jo."

"Alright then Jo, look at me." He ordered and brown eyes met his. "My name is Neville and we have been good friends for years, you trust me." He preferred giving vocal commands to simply implanting them in another's mind.

Thoughts slowly formed in her mind, she still felt floaty, but she could see Neville, her good, trusted friend and she smiled at him. "Hi Neville."

He saw the curse at work on her mind, he had complete control of her so getting her to think they were friends was too easy. "Hi Jo, I've missed you. I'm glad you could come visit."

"Me too," there was something almost shy, coy, in her smile and he blinked, wondering what may have bled through to her.

He missed Luna a lot and there were similarities between them in looks. Why not? He leant in and she didn't move away, instead she tipped her head back a little, eyes sliding shut in anticipation, hiding brown and letting him imagine they were silvery blue even as their lips brushed. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and she moaned, giving herself to him, his desires flooding her mind via the curse. Neville pulled back, breathing heavily, seeing the flush to her skin, the mess of her hair. "Do you love me Jo?"

"Yes Neville, please, don't stop," she whispered, believing everything she said, eyes shining with love and Neville pulled her into another kiss before standing and scooping her up in his arms. For now, he could imagine he had his Luna back with him, Jo giggling like he remembered Luna doing when they were together, the curse taking his desire for Luna and making Jo act as he remembered Luna doing. he banished their clothing and she wrapped her arms around his neck, staring up at him in love and devotion. "Please Nev," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, and she obeyed, hiding the brown that spoiled the illusion. Her voice was lighter now when she moaned or gasped, hands running over his skin as if she'd known his body for years. He buried his face in the pillow beside her head as he thrust in and out of her body, it was different, harder with muscle, but he ignored that, as she whispered words like Luna once had. He gasped and shuddered inside of her, biting back tears. "I love you Luna," he choked out.

"I love you too Nev," she whispered dreamily.

He pulled back and looked down at her body, her chest heaving form exertion, eyes still closed. "Jo, go shower and dress and then sit in your chair. Once you do you will forget everything since you said you were happy to see me." He ordered shakily, and she opened her eyes, getting off the bed and going to shower. He cleaned away the evidence of what had happened and redressed himself, sitting to wait. Once she sat down, she blinked, the memories vanishing into the vague happiness and she smiled at Neville, her friend. "I want you to tell me everything you know about hunters."

"Sure," why wouldn't she tell a friend?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Have fun?" Harry asked as Neville joined him in the library.

Neville sighed and looked away. "I didn't mean to at first but…"

"She looks a bit like Luna and for a moment you could have her back," Harry finished softly for him. They all missed Luna, Neville most of all. "If you want the girl, she's yours."

"No, she isn't Luna. Just, wipe her mind? She's only nineteen."

"Alright," Harry agreed easily.

"Where's your pet?"

"Being a true Gargoyle for the first time ever. It was interesting to observe. Inside he just gets sleepy and then freezes in position. Exposed to the outdoors on a window ledge he instinctively took on a Gargoyle pose."

"Something to study then."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry leant in the open window as the sun began to set, wanting to see if the way Sammy woke would also be different. As the last ray of sunlight was swallowed by the night the stone around Sammy shattered and his eyes opened fully, focusing as he straightened up from his hunch. Harry unhooked his chain leash from the metal loop in the wall. "Sammy," he called, and Sammy turned his head to him. He tugged the leash. "Come inside."

Sammy felt full of energy as he stared out, not understanding anything of what he was seeing, no longer knowing what a mountain or building or even a tree was. His Master's voice called to him and he turned, crawling back to his Master, dropping to his knees at his feet.

"Good boy," Harry praised, petting his hair. Sammy's leash in hand he left his rooms, Sammy at his heels where he belonged. Harry led him deep in the building and then knocked on a heavy door, he knew better than to just walk in. The door opened, and Harry poked his head in. "Safe?"

"As long as you don't try brewing," Hermione answered so Harry entered. He held out some of the stone that had shattered from around Sammy when he woke. "Stone sleep?" she asked with a grin.

"From Sammy's first ever sleep as a true Gargoyle."

"Should be nice and powerful then." She put it in an ingredient vial and then pointed at some filled vials. "Those are good for a 50/50 transformation."

"Thanks. Let me know when you have the 100% done."

"Of course," she scoffed, and he left her to her work.

Harry returned to the Throne room and settled Sammy in his spot, sending for the older woman. He'd gone over the notes Neville had made from the daughter, now it was the Mother's turn. She was led inside, utterly docile thanks to the Imperius and then her questioning began. When they were done, he nodded, and the curse was lifted.

Ellen blinked and then shook her head. She had control! She lunged at her closest capture, getting to Jo all she was thinking of, but her hands were still chained, and she was easily subdued, forced to kneel as a young man approached with a vial in his hand.

"Welcome to your new life Ellen, I am sure you will serve well."

"Go to Hell!" she spat and then the vial was forced into her mouth, its contents going right down her throat. She gagged, trying to throw it back up but her throat was rubbed to make her swallow. She coughed once released and then swayed on her knees. She felt…she slumped to the floor, body beginning to jerk and spasm before her spine bowed and she screamed, fire racing threw her veins. Tanned skin darkened, becoming reddish, hair darkening to black streaked with brilliant crimson. Red/black wings burst forth from either side of her spine, spreading out beneath her as she writhed, head thrown back, eyes unseeing. Canine teeth elongated to fangs even as hands and feet shifted until she only had three fingers and a thumb and the same number of toes, all digits ending in sharp black claws. The bones of her face cracked, her facial shape shifting, becoming sharper with a ridge above her eyes rather than eyebrows and then horns erupted from the skin along her hairline. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, falling around her and Harry conjured a shift to preserve her modesty. Finally, the transformation was complete, and the half Gargoyle/half human lay semi-conscious before him.

Harry levitated her by her chains and her head lolled forward so he pulled it up with a hand in her hair. Her eyes were red and black unlike Sammy's white and black and currently glassy with pain. "Very nice. I think you will make a nice addition to the battlements, at least until we find you a mate and you begin breeding."

His words were barely registered by the woman he was holding up, she was barely clinging to consciousness. She moaned in pain as hands latched onto her arms and she was dragged. Then cool air was on her skin and she blinked dazedly, outside, she was outside. Ahead of her was a wall or something and then mountains and forests, her mind too jumbled to realise she was seeing in the dark. She was pushed up onto the wall on a thicker section and she swayed alarmingly just as the black of night began to lighten. Still lost in a mental fog of pain, her body dropped into a threatening crouch, one clawed limb raised, fingers spread, as her wings raised up behind her. Her lips pulled back in a snarl, even as the world became fuzzy, her eyes falling partially shut as the sun crested the horizon and then she froze, body hardening into black stone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _There stories are getting likes and followers but no reviews, why? You must like it enough to follow it so please, let me know what you think._

 **Chapter 3**

Harry sighed, the information from Jo and Ellen was useful but most of the hunters didn't have a home base. Using polyjuice, they had replaced the two women and were hoping to catch some hunters that way. what interested him was a name Ellen had given up, John Winchester. He had to be related to Sammy which made him a high priority target. There was another name they had given up that he was currently considering, one Bobby Singer. An older hunter who spent most of his time researching or playing backup for other hunters when they used a false id. Taking him out would weaken the other hunters but also make it very obvious they were being targeted.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ellen blinked as she snapped awake, feeling something falling from around her. She looked around, finding she was crouching on top of a wall, staring out over a forest and mountains. What had happened? Where was she? It was hard to focus but slowly the memories returned, and she stood, looking around wildly but she was alone. She went to get down only to be yanked back by the throat. Her hand went up to find a heave, solid collar and then she saw the short chain leading into the wall. She pulled on it, hard, but nothing happened. And then she saw her hands and froze. She looked down at herself and barely kept from screaming in horror, remembering the creature chained to the man's throne. What had they done to her? Jo…where was her daughter?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jo sat on her chair, staring off into space, lost in the floating feeling and vague happiness, unable to think for herself. She stood slowly and walked to the bathroom, starting a bath before removing her clothing and getting in, lying back in the warm water with a soft smile. The bathroom door opened, and her smile widened. "Welcome home Neville."

Neville looked at the young woman in the bathtub who was looking at him like he was the love of her life. he had tried to keep away, but he had failed, longing for comfort. He stripped off and joined her in the tub, pulling her into his arms to kiss her and she clung to him. "I love you Luna, I miss you," he whispered against wet skin as he kissed down her throat.

"I love you too Neville," she gasped in pleasure as his hands caressed her body. He shifted her position and she moaned as she sank down on him, rocking her hips, every action driven by his memories of Luna being translated through the curse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione lay beside Blaise in their bed, his arm around her waist, fingers drawing mindless designs on her bare hip. If someone had told her back at Hogwarts that she would love a Slytherin, let alone Blaise, she would have sent them to St Mungo's secure ward. She could never have imagined loving him the way she did, she had thought she loved Ron, had been ready to marry him, before her eyes had been opened.

"Deep thoughts?" he asked, leaning up to kiss her shoulder.

"Not really," she rolled over to face him, kissing him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I love you," she whispered when they parted, and he smiled.

"I love you too, Hermione," he swore. He had never imagined he would be with the Gryffindor bookworm but once freed from their lies she was such an incredible woman and witch. She was the perfect match for him and he would be forever grateful she had given him a chance, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He rolled them again, so she was spread out beneath him on the mattress and she smiled up at him, eyes darkening with lust. He kissed again, deepening it as her hands moved to run over his back, holding him close.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione grinned as she labelled the last vial, they now had the potion perfected and available in different strengths. They could now alter a human into 1/16th Gargoyle all the way through to 100%, depending on what was to be done with the person being changed. "We did it"! She almost squealed and Blaise laughed, catching her around the waist to spin her.

"Did you ever doubt we would?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I did think we'd get it done quicker. I would really like to know who created this in the first place." They went to work tidying their lab.

"Definitely not someone trained in Britain for the last two to three decades." Snape may have been his head of House, but the man had been an idiot when it came to teaching potions. How many potential geniuses had been ruined by that overgrown child? A potion like this would need the best of potions masters to create and what had even inspired it? "I wonder if we can alter it for other species?"

"I don't see why not. We've got enough of the various doses of this one to keep Harry happy for months, so we've got time to experiment," she grinned, excited by the idea. "We could create mermaids to guard rivers, lakes and moats. Griffins, Grimms, Cerebus," she was cut off as Blaise kissed her.

"One at a time love," he teased, and she nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as a man was led into the throne room, his hands manacled and completely compliant. He was older than Sammy but younger than Ellen with closely shaven dark hair, blue eyes and an average height. he was someone you'd walk past on the street and never notice. "Where did you get this one?"

"The Roadhouse, he came in for a drink and information."

"Let's see what he knows."

Seamus nodded, he was the one holding the curse. "What is your name?"

"Caleb Blacker," he answered, and the questioning went on for hours. When it was done, Seamus lifted the curse and the hunter blinked before trying to fight and he did a better job at it than Ellen.

In the end he was held in place as the potion was forced down his throat, glaring at them the whole time until he crumpled to the floor, convulsing as his blood burned. Harry watched as pale skin became greenish before his face began shifting from human, forming a beak, even as hands and feet shifted to have only four digits and claws. He screamed as pterodactyl-like wings with one continuous membrane and digits forming a small hand atop the wing pushed through from the skin of his back and then a thick tail emerged from the base of his spine. The shaved hair vanished, leaving him totally hairless even as his ears elongated to become pointed and then horns emerged from his forehead as his eyebrows vanished into a heavy ridge. Harry conjured a loincloth over his hips even as arms and legs shrank, spine taking on a hunch. Blue eyes were swallowed by black and gold, glassy with pain and exhaustion as the transformation finished. A heavy collar was affixed around his neck and he was pulled to his feet with a short leash. His body dropped to all fours as he was moved outside to where there was a space above a window. He was moved onto it and his leash sunk deep into the building to ensure he couldn't get down. Some raw fish was put in front of him and then he was left alone, sunrise still several hours away.

The smell of the fish had him instinctively picking it up and tearing into it with his beak. He dropped the bones, blinking dazedly as the pain faded. Caleb shook his head, what the hell? He tried to stand but his body wouldn't cooperate, refusing to straighten. The cool wind felt nice and he lifted his wings into it and then froze….wings? he struggled to remember what had happened….he'd gone to the Roadhouse…there'd bene something off about Ellen…a cold room, questions…pain… he lifted his hands, seeing greenish skin and only three fingers plus a thumb, all tipped in deadly claws. He found the collar and chain and struggled to get free of it, but nothing happened. As time passed, he began feeling tired, realised the sky was lightening. Dawn was coming, he…he could feel it, turning on his pillar to look out at the view, the need to sleep pressing in on him. He felt his body move so that he was crouched down, wings raised, tail lashing out behind him as his face shifted into a scowl. It was hard to think…so tired…he blinked as the sun came up and then his body turned to stone, instantly deeply asleep and unaware.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy nuzzled his Master's hand, enjoying the attention as the other hand ran through his hair. The hands moved and drew him up into his Master's lap where he was kissed, his lips parting instantly to grant his Master access.

"Such a good boy Sammy," Harry whispered, hands stroking over cool skin, gently urging Sammy to move and touch him in return. He loved how submissive Sammy was, always willing to do anything Harry wanted. He'd had Padma and Parvati had investigated at Stanford and further, learning all they could about Samuel Winchester and he had to admit, his trainers had done an incredible job destroying everything that had made him who he was. it was sad that such a brilliant mind was lost but Harry wouldn't give him up even if there was a way to restore him mentally. Maybe it was selfish, but he was allowed to be selfish on occasion. He pulled Sammy closer and the gargoyle moaned in pleasure but didn't move, he didn't have permission. Then Harry moved his hands to Sammy's hips, urging him to move and Sammy obeyed, eyes heavily lidded in bliss.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood looking over the map when Padma walked in, grinning. Sammy knelt at his feet, head bowed, and Harry had one hand in his hair. "You look pleased," Harry smirked at his one-time Housemate.

"Did you know Sammy had a brother?" she asked, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh? No one questioned has mentioned one."

"Looks like Daddy was keeping his boys secret from other hunters." She placed a surveillance photo on the table. "His name is Dean Winchester and he is 25. He's a good hunter and quite the womaniser."

Harry looked down at Sammy. "Sammy," he called, and Sammy raised his head, not quite making eye contact.

"Master?"

"Does the name Dean mean anything to you?" Harry asked, stroking his cheek and Sammy pressed into his touch.

Dean… what was that? "No Master."

That was good, if anything was going to remain of his memory, it would be tied to those he loved. "Good boy," he praised and tipped Sammy's head back down. "I want this Dean found. Having his sons would be good bait for their Father."

"We'll find him." Padma promised before leaving to gather a proper team. Anyone on the teams had to be able to blend in with Muggles to a point and she longed for the day when that wouldn't be necessary. She'd talked with Daphne a while back and she seemed hopeful their research would soon be able to be enacted and then they wouldn't have to hide. The world would be theirs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry knocked on Neville's door and it soon opened to reveal Neville reading in bed.

"Hey Harry," he put his book aside and sat up.

Harry simply got on the bed with him, relaxing back. "Hey. I just wanted to make sure that you're sure about Jo."

"What dosage are you thinking?" Neville asked, wondering how much Jo would change.

"Seventy-five percent," Harry answered. "If you want her, she's yours." Neville was his best friend, if he wanted the girl, he could have her.

Neville hesitated, he enjoyed being with her, but he couldn't keep her under the Imperius forever. "Do it. I can't live in memories forever."

"Alright." He hugged Neville and then left. He found Jo sitting, staring into space and pulled out the vial. He pulled her up from the chair and then lay her on the ground before pouring the potion down her throat.

,,,,,,,,,,,

In his bedroom Neville let go of the curse, feeling Jo's mind slip away from his control.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For a second Jo came to awareness, confused, and then the pain hit, and she screamed, hands scrabbling at the stone floor, fingers bleeding as her spine bowed. Bat like wings burst from her back with digits dividing the wing membrane into multiple segments as a long, whip like tail formed from her lower spine. Her skin took on a Skye blue hue while her hair lightened to a blueish/white. She gasped, eyes wide, revealing sharp fangs and then dainty horns emerged from her forehead. She writhed in pain as her hands and feet changed, each losing a digit and gaining dark blue claws. Her eyes became dark, almost looking totally black but in fact they were very dark blue and black. Her ears remained human looking in shape as did her face. She went limp as the transformation ended and Harry collared her, attaching a leash, before levitating her lax body out of the room and down deeper into the castle.

He opened a newly renovated room and laid her down, attaching her leash to the wall. Once they had enough Gargoyles this would be the rookery where their eggs were kept until they hatched and then the young ones raised. There was a single window to the outside world but otherwise the room was completely cut off. Harry settled her onto the ledge above the nesting pit, moving her body into position and then touched her forehead. "Obliviate," he whispered, sending magic surgery through her mind, targeting all memories attached to her identity and sense of self before moving on to everything else. Blaise was working on duplicating the potion used on Sammy since it did a much more thorough job and didn't need the power levels, he was using on her. He ended the spell and she blinked dazedly. "Eat Jo," a house elf brought fish and she reached for it, driven by the instinct to eat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry led Sammy down into the rookery and opened the warded door where Jo was just waking from the stone sleep. He nudged Sammy towards her and Sammy whined, not understanding. Harry hit them both with a lust charm and then shut the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jo moaned, staring at the male across from her, needing him. Her wings spread instinctively in offering as she lowered her head, a soft chittering noise coming from deep in her throat. Her nostrils flared, scenting him, understanding he was ready for mating.

Sammy looked around for Master, needing him, but he wasn't there. A strangely appealing scent reached him, and he turned to face the other, breathing deeply, wings shifting as he crawled closer, scenting her. A low growl began deep in his chest as instinct began to take over. A clawed hand curled around her shoulder and his head dipped into her throat, earning another wanton moan. He leant on her, pushing her body back against the rock wall, pinning her under him as he rubbed his body against hers, mingling their scents. It wasn't quite right, and he pulled her away from the wall and onto her hands and knees, moving over her as her wings lay out horizontal to her spine, fluttering slightly. Her head dropped as she spread her legs further, tail lashing. With no real memories they were both acting purely on instinct as they mated, driven by the primal need to breed.

Jo braced herself on the floor, Gargoyle skin tough enough that she didn't bruise, as Sammy drove himself deep into her, encouraging noises spilling from her without stop. She shuddered, crying out, as pleasure flooded her and then Sammy roared behind her before they collapsed to the floor, still joined for a few moments. She curled into the male behind her, nuzzling at him and he nuzzled back. They rested for a while before his soothing movements become more demanding and she rolled back into position.

Finally, they separated, instincts warning them of the coming dawn and Sammy moved away, crouching on his claws and hunching forward, wings and arms rising as he snarled. She shifted on her ledge, mimicking his pose and they froze as the sun rose, turning to stone.

Harry walked in and levitated Sammy's stone form, carrying him back up to his own rooms and then out onto Sammy's ledge.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean checked his research again and then went to make sure he had enough silver bullets as well as several silver edged blades. He got ready and left the motel to track the werewolf, not knowing that his room was now occupied and being packed up, all record of him ever being there being erased.

He made his way down the streets until he neared the area where the bodies had been found every month. Gun in hand and hidden by his jacket he walked around, searching for the werewolf until he heard a snarl behind him and he spun around, raising his weapon only for it to be ripped from his grip as cloaked figures appeared around them. "What the..." he went for a blade.

"Imperio." A feminine voice called.

Dean froze, body relaxing as every thought and worry faded away, leaving him standing there, feeling immeasurably tranquil, only hazily cognizant of those near him. He felt a nebulous, imperceptible sense of bliss and he wanted it to never end.

"Deal with the werewolf," Padma ordered the others as she walked up to the hunter, she was surprised by how quickly he had given in, there'd been no resistance at all. "Do you like this feeling Dean?" she asked interestedly.

"Yes," Dean answered calmly.

She looked over to see the werewolf had been secured for transport and took out a portkey. "Hold onto this Dean and don't let go." She held it out and Dean took hold of it. She activated it and they were whisked away, Dean keeping his feet due solely to her control over him. "Let go and follow me," she waited till he released the portkey and then led him to the throne room where Harry and Neville were waiting.

"Any trouble?" Harry asked, seeing the peaceful look on the mans face.

"None, he had no resistance at all to the curse, I've never seen someone go under so swiftly."

"Interesting," Harry got up and walked over, examining Dean who stood still, waiting for orders. Harry summoned a collar and set it around Dean's neck, chain leash already attached. "Let him go," Harry stepped back, and Padme ended the curse.

Dean stood still as slowly thoughts began trickling back into his mind, the peaceful feeling fading away and he blinked, missing the feeling even as he shook his head, confused.

"Welcome home Dean," Harry called, and Dean looked at him, eyes wide, even as he finally realised, he was wearing a metal collar.

"What the hell?" he tugged at the collar, looking around in confusion. He saw the Throne, a big man beside it and then he saw….something chained to it, head bowed. He'd never seen anything like it before, some sort of creature.

Neville smirked when he saw Dean's gaze on Sammy, so he walked behind the gargoyle and pulled his head up.

It was wearing a tiny loincloth and as the head was pulled up Dean froze, unable to breath as familiar features slowly became recognisable. "Sammy?"

 _TBC…_

 _No last name is given for Caleb so I gave him the actors last name._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still do not own either of them._

 _Please review?_

 **Chapter 4**

"Sammy?" Dean called out in shocked disbelief, no, it couldn't be. This was some sort of creature, not his brother. He hadn't seen Sammy since the kid left for College, he'd driven by Stanford several times but had never seen him.

"Do you recognise him Sammy?" Harry asked and Sammy glanced up to see Dean.

"No Master."

"Good boy." He praised even as he tightened his hold on Dean's leash, ensuring he couldn't move. "Sammy is mine now Dean," Harry smirked, and Dean struggled against his hold with no success. "Perhaps for you I will alter my plans." He ran his fingers down stubbled skin, seeing the fear and disgust in green eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Dean demanded, looking back to the creature that had been his baby brother. He should have looked for him more, should have never cut off contact.

"I bought him from those who changed him. The Sammy you knew is long gone Dean, his sole purpose is to please and obey."

"No," Dean moaned in pained denial, it couldn't be.

"Oh yes. I also bought the potion used to transform him. After all you hunters need a new purpose and eternal guards is an honourable one."

Dean was terrified but refused to show it. "I'll kill you."

"That's a hunters' answer to everything isn't it? Well no more. You Dean now belong to me."

"Never."

"You'll come around. Question is, will you be nothing more than a guard or will you be with Sammy." Harry could see the fear in green eyes before they shifted to see where Sammy knelt beside his seat, head bowed, and wings folded into his back. "What do you think Sammy, should he join us? Take another look at him."

Sammy raised his head and stared at the man Master was holding. Join them? "Whatever pleases Master." He had no other opinion.

"Sammy please, it's me." Dean called out and Sammy just stared blankly at him, innocent eyes showing no recognition.

While Dean was distracted Harry summoned a vial and uncorked it before forcing the contents down his throat. Dean gagged and struggled but Harry covered his mouth, forcing him to swallow. Dean screamed as fire raced through his veins, his legs buckling, not noticing as Harry let go of the leash. He didn't even feel the hard floor as he hit or the way his clothes vanished with a negligent motion from Harry, writhing in agony as his humanity was burnt away. He lost the slightly rounded stomach a diet of burgers and beer had begun to give him even as his skin smoothed out, removing all scars and body hair. Military short hair lengthened and curled slightly as it bleached to white, brushing his shoulders, as bones snapped and compacted, leaving him several inches shorter, body well built with solid muscle. Wide green eyes stared at nothing even as blackness spilled into the whites and his pupils lightened and became slitted. He screamed again as leathery wings burst from his back and his tailbone lengthened out to form a tail, nails changing to claws as he lost a digit off his hands and feet, small fangs appearing in his mouth as horns pushed through the skin of his forehead. Human ears shifted, becoming larger and pointed, gaining a tuft at the end. His skin darkened to a purplish grey, the skin from his elbows down darkened even more and thickened, the same with his feet and then it was done, and he lay on the ground, panting for air.

Harry reached down and stroked his fingers through the white mass of hair, using it to pull Dean's head up, staring into glassy eyes. "Can you hear me Dean?" All he got was a small sound of pain in response. "It's alright, it's time for you and Sammy to sleep." He pulled Dean up, but his legs buckled so Harry levitated him. "Come along Sammy." His pet stood as his leach came free of the Throne.

"Have fun," Neville called after them with a smirk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lowered Dean to the bed and attached his leash to the wall. Sammy eagerly went to his place beside the bed, tipping his head forward so his collar could be easily accessed. Sammy nuzzled his Master, kneeling facing the window, head bowed, as the sun began to rise. Closer to the window Sammy froze as his energy seeped away, eyes becoming glassy before his flesh began to harden, soon turning to stone even as Dean stared dazedly at him. And then Dean froze, even though no light had reached him, his skin quickly darkening to black and turning to stone. He'd given Dean the 80% potion and it showed in how quickly he fell into stone sleep without ever being reached by sunlight. Harry himself took a nap before heading back to work, stopping in on Hermione and Blaise for their newest potion, their version of the one given to Sammy to train him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry reclined on a couch as the sun set, watching his two pets. Dean woke first, as the sun set, and black stone cracked and disintegrated to reveal purplish grey even as he began breathing again. Black and white eyes opened even as on the other side of the bed Sammy's skin began to change from stone. Harry flicked his hand and Dean's collar came free of the chain. He blinked mind still sluggish from his transformation the night before. "Come here Dean." Harry ordered, holding his hand out.

Dean lay on the bed, head spinning. His body felt oddly heavy and lethargic and he couldn't concentrate. He blinked slowly, the grey shaded world slowly coming into focus even as he felt suddenly energised, and then a voice called out to him. He knew the voice, something….he got up and took a stumbling step, his body moving oddly, feeling heavy even as he felt full of energy. And then he stopped, staring at the man…he backed up a step as memories of what had happened came back to him. "No…"

Harry stood and walked towards Dean, the Gargoyle was physically stronger, but Harry had magic, so he was not worried. "You have a choice Dean, willingly submit, or be trained how Sammy was."

"Never," he growled, and it was a growl, low and rumbling like stone.

"So be it," Harry froze him and then tipped the vial down his throat. He returned to the couch and sat, watching Dean's eyes, seeing as they became heavily lidded and blank. "Come here pet."

Dean felt a strange tingling sensation begin in his fingers and toes before it spread all over, his body becoming heavy and distant, the grey shaded world becoming fuzzy. He heard a voice and then he moved, walking towards it and locked in his mind Dean was panicking, he couldn't stop, his body moving without him telling it to. He walked over to the man and then dropped to his knees at his feet. Then a hand was in his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp and Dean slumped against the man's knees, it felt so good, a soft whine falling from his mouth even as he screamed in his mind.

Harry smiled as he scratched Dean's scalp and listened to the soft, needy sounds he made. He tugged at Dean's hair, pulling his head back so he could see his face, taking in unfocused black and white eyes and slack features. Dean whined again, and Harry smiled. "Good boy Dean," he praised before pulling him up further to kiss and Dean's lips parted, allowing him access even though Dean didn't really participate in the kiss. Harry slipped a hand around to his back, stroking between his wings and he felt Dean shiver. He glanced at the bed to find Sammy still kneeling in place beside it, eyes locked on them in curiosity. He pulled Dean up into his lap, feeling as his body began reacting to the stimulation even if his brain was against it. But that was to be expected, the potion controlled his body completely while Dean was aware in his mind, for now. Soon Dean was moving against him, inhuman noises falling from his lips whenever Harry stopped kissing him. He moved his hand from Dean's hair down to stroke him causing the noises he was making to drop suddenly in pitch into a barely audible, deep, growl. Harry grinned as the young gargoyle spilled over his hand before slumping against him, mewling softly.

He went back to stroking his hair, soothing him. Harry let him rest briefly before gently pushing him off and standing, a wave of his hand cleaning them off as Dean stumbled. He hooked a finger into Dean's collar and lead him into the bathroom to really clean up. Dean was utterly placid as he was bathed and then lead back to the bed where Dean was rechained, this time so that he also knelt beside it. "This is Dean, Sammy." Harry introduced Sammy to his older brother and Sammy cocked his head shifting closer to touch his hair. Dean turned his head into Sammy's touch and practically purred.

"Dean." Sammy parroted the word innocently.

Harry smiled as he looked as his pets. Dean truly was an almost full-blooded gargoyle, muscular and solid while Sammy was a very good hybrid mix. "Dean." He called, and Dean looked at him. Gargoyles were not a smart species, they lived almost solely by the instincts to protect whatever they were told to guard and also to mate to continue the species. They could speak to an extent and could even use crude tools if necessary but nowhere near a human. As the potions settled fully into Dean, Harry slipped into his mind, finding that even beyond the Imperius potion his mind was changing, his intelligence level dropping slightly, it would be a gradual process compared to the physical transformation. That explained how quickly Sammy had been trained, a Gargoyle just lacked the higher intelligence needed to even try and fight back and while Sammy wasn't even fully half Gargoyle it had been enough. With Dean closer to a full Gargoyle he should surrender even quicker. "Good boy," he gently petted Dean. He would enjoy watching the proud hunter fade away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry entered the Rookery to see Jo frozen in the stone sleep and smiled when he saw three stone eggs. He did wonder what Sammy would think of being a Father if he were capable of understanding the concept. Across from her was another Gargoyle, this one a full blooded one, named Tamara. They had taken her and her husband out mid hunt and Harry thought they had been kind in allowing the two to remain as mates in their new forms. However, their minds had been wiped because of that, it would be risky to allow a married couple to remain together if they remembered their human lives. Isaac's stone form was perched beneath her, his hulking form very intimidating and vicious looking.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked at the map and grinned at the spreading line across the country that showed what they had taken control of. Things were going very well, they had captured a dozen hunters now and they were spread across the battlements of their base or in the Rookery for breeding. Leashed to his Throne were the kneeling forms of Sammy and Dean, their heads bowed subserviently. As Dean's brain became more Gargoyle his thought processes were becoming simpler, helping the potion in his training. He gave it another two months before Dean was the same as Sammy, living only to please him, all sense of self wiped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean stared at the floor, unable to raise his head. He was Dean, he was a person, he was a hunter. He had a Dad…brother? He…he was forgetting, and he knew it…he could listen to the people planning and he didn't understand a lot of it, but he knew he should, that he used to. He was losing his mind and it terrified him. Then a hand was in his hair, gently petting and he felt the pleasure from that touch spread through him, making him feel good. He hated it but he couldn't fight it, could feel the growing want for the touch. He could see Sammy out of the corner of his eye, sitting totally still. Brother…his brother, Sammy…Sam. Nails dug into his scalp and an involuntary groan of pleasure slipped free. The hand slipped from his hair, down his back to between his wings and he wanted to pull away, but his body was not under his control. Instead of moving away it pressed into the touch, shivering in pleasure, eyes fluttering as a deep rumbling noise began deep in his chest.

"Good boy Dean," the man praised his response and Dean felt the flash of pleasure from making him happy. It was the only time he could really feel his body, most of the time it felt disconnected, not really his, except when he was being made to feel pleasure. He could feel the others in the room, watching, and he felt sick as his body responded to the stimulation. "Look at Sammy, isn't he such a good boy? I think you should reward him Dean," the voice murmured in his ear and Dean felt terrified, no, anything but that…his brother… he felt the slack of his leash being released. "Go make Sammy feel good," the command was given, and Dean screamed as his body rose, moving around to behind where Sammy still knelt.

He crouched behind Sammy, clawed hands reaching for him, running over his skin, especially between his wings, and Sammy whined softly, body reacting to his touch. He nuzzled at Sammy's throat, before licking at the skin and Sammy sighed softly but still did not move. Dean nipped at his skin, careful not to break it with his sharp fangs even as he gripped his hips, pulling him back, Sammy not resisting or helping, unable to even think of moving without permission.

"Relax Sammy, this is your reward, enjoy it."

Dean felt the change in Sammy immediately as he became utterly pliant in his grip, head falling back onto Dean's shoulder as he whimpered in need. Sammy's reaction and noises had Dean's body reacting and he hated it, wishing he could ignore what was happening. Even with his blurred vision he could see everything his body did to Sammy, making him moan and writhe, gasping in pleasure. This wasn't happening….it wasn't…

"Take him Dean."

In front of those in the room Dean pushed Sammy down on his hands and knees and obeyed the command, Sammy eager for his touch even as Dean mentally retreated from what was happening, unable to deal with it, unknowingly speeding his own metal destruction. Dean's body moved on instinct, claws digging into Sammy's hips without puncturing the tougher than human skin as Sammy very vocally urged him on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bobby hung up and frowned, he didn't like this at all. Hunters died on the job, it was a fact of life, but this was different. He'd called Ellen but she hadn't heard anything useful, no one knew anything about why quite a few hunters had vanished. Worried, he called the last number he had for Dean, but the boy had obviously changed phones again. Was something targeting them? Creatures didn't generally work like this, unless….demons maybe? He went to work tracking every alias he knew Dean used and any he thought the kid might create, if something was targeting hunters, he needed to warn him…and he supposed John too. Sam should be safe at college, he hadn't hunted in years but knew to ensure he kept up with protections.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean pressed into Masters hand in his hair, loving the feel of his touch. He could feel dawn approaching, feeling the need to sleep growing.

"What are you?" Master asked softly.

"Pet," he answered immediately, voice a deep rumble.

"Good boy Dean," Master praised, and Dean felt a flood of pleasure at pleasing him. "Time to sleep," Master said, and Dean felt the tug on his leash, standing with Sammy and they followed Master to the see-through thing that was moved. They moved out of it onto the thin thing. As the sky began to lighten, they both moved on instinct, taking threatening poses even as their eyes became glassy before their bodies froze and their minds were pulled into a deep sleep, bodies turning to stone.

As he watched them Harry grinned, Dean Winchester no longer existed, he had felt the potion snap that morning. Dean obeyed because he was a pet and he knew nothing else now. He'd noticed that in the hunters who had been with them the longest such as Ellen and Caleb, their minds had lost human level intelligence and their memories had shifted to fit that. It was a very interesting thing to observe. More and more of the beings hunted by those humans were flocking to them for protection. Demons remained a problem, but wards kept them well away until they came up with a way to either ban them from earth or kill them.

Daphne and her team had finally completed their work and come the Winter Equinox they would enact it. After centuries of hiding, they would at last take their place above the Muggles. He wondered what Dumbledore or the Weasley's would think if they were alive to see their work, chuckling as he imagined the screeching of Molly and even Ginny over what they had done. Only one Weasley still lived, Bill and his wife Fleur lived peacefully in France but had sworn allegiance. Bill had been forced from Britain when he'd begun showing stronger wolf traits and had been happy to follow them. Harry hoped Fred and George would have as well, but they had died in the war with Voldemort and never seen what was happening, at least he hoped they hadn't. Soon, everything they had worked for would be theirs.

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own them_

 **Chapter 5**

Harry and Neville watched from a distance as the first egg began to crack even as Jo crooned at her children, softly encouraging them. Gradually the first egg broke open and the baby gargoyle emerged and then the next egg cracked and then the final of her clutch.

"They're cute," Neville admitted as they watched Jo move to feed her babies, Tamara helping, driven by the communal instinct.

"Very." Harry smiled softly as he watched them tumble around in the nest. "Are you looking forward to the Equinox?"

"Definitely, it's time they finally knew their place," Neville's hands clenched into fists as he couldn't help remembering the last time he'd seen Luna, her face hardly recognisable, body battered and used. No one should ever suffer what she had…it had been Harry who had hunted those animals down and had given him the chance to make them pay. He saw the truth about Muggles now, he'd heard the rumours for years about Harry's treatment at the hands of his relatives but after Luna, Harry had finally opened up about the abuse. Voldemort had been wrong to want to exterminate them, that just wasn't feasible, and an infusion of fresh blood was needed every so often to avoid inbreeding. However, those children would be raised by their magical family.

"Soon Nev," Harry promised as he watched the baby gargoyles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione looked into the Rookery, seeing all the babies, unable to keep from smiling at the sight. She felt proud of her contribution to the continuation of the species. She loved her work and she loved her life here. She still missed her parents and she always would, she had done her best to protect them from the war, going so far as to wipe their memories of her and send them to another country….it hadn't stopped them being hunted down and killed. That had been right at the same time she found out about the Weasley's and had broken her engagement to Ron. If it hadn't been for running into Blaise…who know what would have happened. She'd probably have left the magical world. Then Luna had been killed…it had been one hit after another.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Harry asked and she turned to see him with Sammy and Dean at his heels. She kissed his cheek and he wrapped a brotherly arm around her.

"Very cute," she agreed before glancing at Sammy. "Does he know or understand some of them are his?"

"No," Harry shrugged slightly. "I explained but Sammy doesn't understand much beyond basic instructions. It's sad considering his records show him to have been as smart as you."

"Daphne's done all the prep…I could work with her, pool our fields, see if there's any way to give that back to him, if you want?"

Harry blinked and then glanced over at Sammy, he loved the almost childlike innocence, but he had wondered what the younger man had been like before. He reached out and tipped Sammy's head up to look into black and white eyes. Sammy just pressed into his grip happily. "He's happy like this, return his intellect, memories…who knows what they did to him to 'train' him."

"We can explore the options," she offered gently.

Harry nodded. Sammy had left hunting behind for a reason, if any hunter could understand, it might be him. If not, he could always be dosed again. "Okay," he smiled at her and moved on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as Daphne and her team prepared everything, carving runes very carefully into the stones. He hadn't been back in Britain for a while and he definitely hadn't missed the cold, but he had wanted to watch, he'd never been to Stonehenge before. There was another team in Australia at that big rock in the middle and another team in South America somewhere in the Amazon, all placing the same runes. Once activated and charged they would go to work, ensuring world peace by dulling the muggle's free will and want of violence.

They would achieve what Grindelwald and Voldemort had desired, magicals at the top of society and all without killing anyone. Yes, they used whatever magic a situation required, dark or light but they didn't use violence for violence sake. They weren't the sweet, innocent kids they'd been before the war, but they didn't consider themselves monsters either. Maybe others would but you couldn't please everyone.

It would take time for them to reach full power, even making use of the locations they had, bit soon all wars would be over.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lounged on his couch, Dean on the floor in front of it, and Sammy sprawled on the couch with him, head in Harry's lap. Harry was idly running his fingers through the mass of dark hair as he considered things. After three months the news was already beginning to report a de-escalation in the Middle East and less violent crime. Hermione and Daphne were working together on ways to restore Sammy's mind to some extent. It would be nice to maybe be able to hold a conversation with him one day. He gently scratched his scalp and Sammy purred, arching into his touch. He grinned and pulled Sammy up into a kiss.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up as Blaise walked into the room, it was rare to see him out of the lab and without Hermione. "Blaise?"

"I'm going to be a Dad," he whispered and then fainted. Harry blinked even as Neville and Seamus snickered. Neville went over and rennervated him and Blaise blushed as he got up.

"Congratulations," Harry grinned at him as he walked over and shook Blaise's hand. "This mean you two are tying the knot?" he teased, and Blaise smiled slightly.

"I think so."

"How far along is she?" Neville asked.

"Eight weeks, she waited to tell me until she was really sure."

"Her brains and your looks…" Seamus smirked, and Blaise glared, making him raise his hands in mock defence. "Or your brains and her looks."

Blaise was soon swarmed by the others, offering their congratulations so no one noticed Neville slip away off to his rooms. He was happy for them, he really was. it just brought back memories of a time when that had been him, not that he'd told anyone before he'd lost her. only Harry knew the truth and he wouldn't tell anyone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stood out on the battlements, enjoying the sunset and the fresh cool air. Winter was coming and he was looking forward to the snow. It reminded him of happy times at Hogwarts, before they knew how badly they'd been betrayed. This castle was modelled off Hogwarts, hidden from everyone deep in the Rocky Mountains. The sun set but the gargoyles around him remained in their sleep, spelled to only wake if they were needed to defend the castle. The babies in the Rookery were growing strong and quickly, some would soon be ready to take their places as guardians. The world was celebrating the end of the conflict in the Middle East and the massive drop in crime without questioning why it was happening.

It left him with the decision on what to do with the remaining hunters out there, especially Bobby Singer and John Winchester. Singer was a lynchpin in the hunter network, and they were proving to be more resistant, many of those still left were still working. He was the one they went to for information and back up when it came to id's. John Winchester, he wanted dealt with just to be safe, the man was so obsessed he didn't seem at all affected by the rune scheme from what they'd managed to track.

He knew the girls were still working on a way to fix Sammy's mind and they had come up with several new potions and spells, but none would do exactly what they were looking for. They weren't giving up hope yet, but they had other projects as well.

As the cold began to truly set in Harry headed inside and up to his rooms to find Sammy and Dean awake and waiting for him, two empty plates of fish nearby showing they had already been fed for the evening. A snap of his fingers and their leashes came free and he motioned for them to follow him. He left his rooms without even checking to see if they were following. He headed down to the 'Throne Room' as the others called it and went to the magical map of the world to study what was happening, the two gargoyles moving to kneel by his throne as they always did. Neville had been the one to start calling it a throne room and then the throne had appeared as part of the joke and he'd never removed it because it was very comfortable. He wasn't a King or Emperor and he didn't really want to be one. He was their leader but that didn't mean he didn't listen to the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry gently caressed between Sammy's wings, enjoying his reaction to the touch as he writhed on the bed, head thrown back, breath coming in needy gasps as he gripped the sheets. He was mewling in need, eyes locked on Harry. Harry grinned and gently tugged Sammy onto his hands and knees and Sammy quickly spread his legs further. "Good boy Sammy," Harry praised, nipping his throat.

Sammy groaned in pleasure. "Please Master…please…" he begged, it had taken time, but he had been trained to please Harry and Harry did not want him quiet in bed.

Harry gave a firm stroke between the limply hanging wings before giving Sammy what he had asked for and Sammy sighed in pleasure. He began moving back against Harry, knowing it would please his Master and it felt good too as his Master moved as well, thrusting into his willing body.

He lay limp in his Master's arms, still breathing heavily but feeling utterly content and loved as a hand gently stroked his side. He shifted enough to nuzzle his Master before settling totally. He dozed lightly, feeling his Master get up and leave the bed before coming back a few minutes later. He was tugged up against his Master's chest and he cuddled in, feeling his Master's chest move as the man chuckled. Then something was pressed to his lips.

"Drink Sammy," Harry whispered and Sammy's lips obediently parted, allowing Harry to pour the contents into his mouth.

Sammy obediently swallowed, he didn't like that taste! He blinked, feeling funny, head spinning, and he whimpered, unable to focus. "Mas…" his eyes slid shut and his world went black, body going limp in his Master's arms.

Harry gently lay the unconscious body on the mattress, watching his eyes jerk around behind closed lids even as he twitched occasionally, head jerking. He looked over at where Dean knelt across the room, head lowered, eyes closed, unaware of what was happening due to Harry ordering him to basically blank out. He looked back down at Sammy, wondering if the potion would work and to what extent. He waited as slowly Sammy's body calmed and he appeared to be merely sleeping. Harry began gently running his fingers through the long hair, relieved when Sammy shifted, pressing into his touch, letting out a sleepy murmur.

It felt like he was floating in something warm, his body heavy, mind empty. Slowly it began to fade, and he became aware of lying on something soft…fingers gently running through his hair. He shifted, pressing into the touch, unable to help making a noise. His body was still heavy, sated, an odd sensation low down. He tried to open his eyes, but they refused to cooperate, and he gave up, letting himself sink back down into the floating feeling.

"Sammy, time to wake up."

Sammy…he was Sammy…Master, his Master was calling him and that gave him the energy to force his eyes to open slowly, blinking sleepily to see his Master leaning over him. He looked worried, had something happened? "Master?"

Harry smiled as Sammy's eyes opened and then he called out to him. "It's alright Sammy, you're okay," he soothed, gently lifting Sammy back into his arms, his body heavy, boneless. He still called him Master and responded to Sammy, that was good.

Sammy lay limp in his Master's hold as he was pulled into his arms, hearing relief in his Master's voice. Had he been hurt? Sick? He tried to remember even as he closed his eyes, listening to the steady beat of his Master's heart where his ear rested against his strong chest. He felt so strange….he was Sammy, he belonged to his Master and would do anything he wished, he wanted to please him. They were in Master's bed, in his rooms. Sammy opened his eyes again, looking out the window, eyes able to see despite the dark of night. It was a nice view of forest covered mountains…and snow. Snow was cold, would he feel it if he slept on the windowsill? But he never felt hot or cold…was he meant to? "Master?"

"Yes Sammy?" Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Will the snow make me cold if I sleep outside?"

Harry blinked at the question and then smiled. "No Sammy, you won't feel it," he promised. Sammy had never shown any awareness of concepts like outside before or something as simple as being cold. The potion had worked.

"'Kay," he mumbled, head lolling, and he felt his Master gently support it. "Tir…ed…"

Harry looked up and realised sunrise was approaching. He stood and carried Sammy to the window, opening it. He looked back into the room. "Dean, come," he commanded, and Dean's head rose, eyes focusing before he moved to join them, able to feel the coming dawn. He moved to his spot even as Harry gently set Sammy down, making sure to support him until the stone sleep took him, freeing him into place. Harry went to get some sleep for a bit but when he got up, he went to let Daphne and Hermione know that the potion appeared to have worked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy woke, blinking as the stone fell from his body. He stared out at the mountains in awe, just enjoying the view.

"Sammy," a gravelly voice called.

Sammy turned his head to see Dean, also awake and there was a niggling sense of familiarity at the back of his mind… of course, he belonged to Master too. He moved closer to Dean and nuzzled at him and Dean nuzzled back. He made Sammy feel safe, not quite as much as Master, but no one felt like Master. The window opened and Master called them inside.

Sammy rubbed against his leg, feeling utterly content and then his Master moved a hand to gently pet his hair.

"Sleep well Sammy?"

"Yes Master," he practically purred and Master chuckled.

"Look at Dean," Harry told him, and Sammy lifted his head to look at Dean who was kneeling beside Harry's other side. "What do you feel?"

Sammy tilted his head to the side, staring at Dean. "Safe, not as safe as Master. Warm."

Harry nodded, it seemed his episodic memory was gone, or at least not consciously accessible, but his semantic memory seemed to be returning. "That's good Sammy," he praised. He took them down to Hermione and Blaise's potions lab. "Sammy stay here, you will answer any question asked and do what they ask you until I return."

"Yes Master," Sammy answered immediately, eager to please his Master.

"Good boy," Harry praised before leaving with Dean.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dean leant against Harry's leg as the wizard went over plans with Neville, Seamus, and Dean Thomas. It had been decided, they were going after Bobby Singer first. Dean didn't show any reaction to the name of the man he once considered an Uncle. His mind was focused solely on the pleasure of the hand that was absently playing with his white curls. The only beings he ever registered where Master and Sammy. They both gave him pleasure and that was all his simple mind wanted since his survival needs were always met. There were vague, shadowy memories sometimes, but he couldn't understand them and didn't care.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bobby forced himself out of bed and downstairs to his books. He knew something was going on, something supernatural but it was difficult to care. Something told him it didn't matter, made him want to stay away from his weapons and it was hard to ignore it. a knock sounded on his door and he got up to answer it, reaching for his shotgun before his hand dropped to his side and he went to open the door, unarmed. Two men stood there and in the back of his mind a voice screamed to get a weapon, but it was too late as manacles clamped around his wrists. He tried to struggle against both them and the urge to surrender but then his mind went blank, every thought and worry in his head were wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood in the doorway feeling immeasurably relaxed, only dimly aware of the men watching him. His arms were grabbed and then they vanished even as house elves appeared to pack up everything in the house for Daphne's division to look at.

 _TBC…_

 _what percentage potion should Bobby get? Should I put him or John with Ellen?_


End file.
